Te necesito
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: Romano quiere independizase del español, pero este al decirle que no lo acepta le da mucho para pensar, dandoce cuenta que necesita mas a España de lo que piensa.


Te necesito:

-Eres del Jefe – dijo España mirando a Romano.

-No soy de nadie – aparta la mirada – Y n- no eres mi Jefe.

-Romano tienes que admitirlo.

-¡Jamás! – sale corriendo, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

España suspira, recordando lo que paso ayer, muy parecido a lo de ahora.

Romano se asoma de entre el escondite, detrás de la pared que da vuelta a las habitaciones.

-De todos modos no has probado que eres mi Jefe. – vuelve a esconderse.

-¿Quieres que te lo dem…? – el celular de España suena. Lo saca del bolsillo y contesta- ¿Hola?

-Es el asombroso yo.

-Prusia.

-El asombroso esta libre. Ven a tomar unas copas con tu asombroso amigo.

-¿Esta noche? – mira al escondite de Romano – No lo sé Prusia.

-A las 10:00 p.m., nos encontramos donde siempre – cuelga sin despedirse de España.

-Pero…

Romano salió de su escondite, curioso de que aria España con el prusiano.

-¿Qué vas hacer con Prusia? – se cruza de brazos – Me vas a dejar solo, bastardo.

-Vamos a tomar, ¿quieres venir?

-¡Con tal de que no sea cerveza alemana! Esta bien.

-Fusososo – ríe – Habrá de todo. Nos vamos a las 10:00 p.m. Has todo lo que tengas que hacer, voy a firmar unos papeles y termino.

-Meh… pero no te demores – se pierde por el pasillo, yendo a su habitación a cambiarse – España no es mi jefe… yo… yo tal vez halla escogido estar con él, pero eso no tiene nada que ver – dice recostado en la puerta de su habitación.

España se había ido a la oficina. Si no terminaba el papeleo no saldría con Prusia y Romano.

-¿Sera buena idea llevar a Romano? Nada pierdo en intentar, no creo que le pase algo, estará con el jefe – se sienta en la silla del escritorio.

Romano ya listo para salir, camina hasta la oficina del español y se sienta al lado de la puerta.

-España bastardo apúrate – grita.

-Ya voy solo me falta uno y termino.

Mira el sobre sin remitente, lo abre y lee el contenido. Se detiene a la mitad, no lo puede creer, que significa… no eso no le puede estar pasando. Comienza a leer de nuevo, pensando que todo a sido un mal entendido, pero no a sido así.

Se levanta de la silla y va donde Romano. Abre la puerta y lo encuentra junto a esta.

-¿Qué significa esto? – le muestra la carta - ¡No lo aceptare Romano! ¡No dejare que te separes de mi!

-La viste… Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera España – se levanta. Mira fijamente a España. – No quiero que me cuides mas… Y- yo tengo que hacerlo solo.

-No firmare nada. Romano no pienso firma.

Romano le da la espalda a España, sonrojándose, no sabia si de enojo o por lo que alegaba España, quizá por las dos.

-Lo vas a firmar o… o buscare otra forma.

-Te quedaras conmigo quieras o no, así sea que te tenga que en cerrar.

-No me puedes obligar a nada bastardo. Ya no eres mi jefe.

Se dirige con paso rápido y el aliento errático a la puerta de salida.

-Soy tú jefe y lo seguiré siendo Romano – grita enojado.

Tira la carta al suelo y se mete en la oficina.

-J- jamás me había gritado.

Observa el espació vació donde antes se encontraba España. Con pasos sigilosos se acerca y abre lentamente la puerta de la oficina.

España se encontraba tirado en un sofá negro con la cara tapada.

-Vete Romano.

-Eso hacía – tira la puerta, sin embargo se queda allí – E- España.

Jamás lo había visto de esta forma, si, unas cuantas veces había visto su una expresión de dolor cuando le negaba, pero siempre era reemplazada por esa sonrisa característica de él... ¿habrá sido una buena idea separarse?

Comenzó a sentir un vació interior… no sabia que era… pero sabia por que. Se volvió a sonrojar.

-Demonios.

España en esos momentos lo único que quería era morirse. ¿Porqué Romano quería separarse? ¿Tanto lo odia? Intento por todos los medios dejar de pensar en la carta, imposible. Inevitablemente lagrimas aparecieron. Le dolía. ¿Qué haría sin su Romano?

-R-Romano.

Si firmaba no lo vería mas, no quería eso, quería a su Romano a su lado, pero si no lo hacia Romano no estaría a gusto en su casa.

Recuerdos de todas las esas veces que España lo había ayudado, de los momentos que habían pasado juntos, pero uno en especial, hizo que le temblara levemente los labios. El recuerdo de cuando lo escogió a el, en vez de su hermano, eso fue lo que necesitaba para tomar su decisión.

-España – pateo la puerta abierta, tomo la carta y corrió, con lagrimas en los ojos comenzó a romperla.

-Romano – se quito la mano de la cara, mostrando las lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir - ¿Qué haces? Iba a firmar.

-¡No quiero! N- no quiero estar s- solo – cae de rodillas tapándose el rostro sonrojado, para que España no pudiera verlo – N- no quiero estar con nadie, s- solo con… con – susurra – contigo.

España va y abraza protectoramente a Romano conmovido. Le acaricia el cabello.

-C- creí que – solloza – estando solo p- podría s- sentir que ya no necesitaba de nadie – otro sollozo escapa de su garganta, mientras aprieta fuertemente la camisa de España – ¡P- PERO TE NECESITO ESPAÑA! – rompió en lagrimas otra vez.

Quedo completamente sorprendido por esa declaración. Lagrimas de felicidad asomaron a sus ojos verdes. Romano no le odiaba. Lo apretó contra su pecho, necesitaba a Romano y él lo necesitaba a el.

-E- España… España q- q- q- quiero que me beses – grita con los ojos cerrados.

España toma el sonrojado rostro de Romano, con el pulgar acaricia sus labios. Se acerca, le besa la frente, los ojos húmedos por el llanto. Con la lengua lame sus labios, siente como Romano se estremece. Sonríe.

-Te amo.

No deja que nada salga de los labios italianos. Los sella con los suyos. Empieza suave, dejando que Romano se acostumbre al ritmo. Mete la lengua, profundizando. Lentamente se van acostando en el suelo, apoya los codos impidiendo así aplastar a su Romano. Un jadeo se le escapa, muerde el labio inferior y sigue explorando la boca de lo que podría decirse que es su pareja.

Lo que sentía en ese beso era mil veces mejor que cualquier otra cosa, frunció el ceño al sentir como se sonrojaba, tenia demasiadas sensaciones en esos momentos, era todo confuso… su vista comenzó a nublarse mientras temblaba levemente por los cariños que le brindaba el español, con la manos temblorosas tomo el cuello del español y timidez comenzó a acariciarle.

La falta de aire se hace presente, inevitablemente se tienen que separar. España se separa suavemente, jadeando en busca de aire, Romano hace lo mismo. Pega la frente con la de Romano sin abrir los ojos.

Romano con la respiración entre cortada, gira su rostro avergonzado mientras se ponía mas rojo, si es que era posible.

-Romano… Te amo – abre los ojos.

Romano traga en seco, y con lentitud mira a España.

-Di que me amas, Romano.

Se sonroja, avergonzado por la intensidad de la mirada española.

-T- te amo E- España… Te amo, bien ya lo dije. – abre los ojos como plato al darse cuenta de lo alto que había dicho aquello y rojo como un tomate trata de quitarse a España de enzima dándole leves empujones.

-¿Cancelamos la salida con Prusia y nos quedamos aquí o quieres ir? – pregunta susurrándole sobre los labios.

-Q- quedemos.

España sonríe y vuelve a tomar los labios italianos. Esa noche se la pasaría en grande explorando el cuerpo de Romano.

**Fin**


End file.
